


Путь к сердцу кота

by Angmarsky



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Cats, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: кот!Сильвэйн/кот!Феликс, АУ
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, cat!Sylvain/cat!Felix
Kudos: 4





	Путь к сердцу кота

Рыжий дворовый кот с драным ухом последние две недели повадился обсиживать забор особняка Фральдариусов. Его не смущала ни метла садовника, ни тряпка кухарки. Сколько бы его не прогоняли, он вновь оказывался на том же самом месте.  
Интересовало его окно на втором этаже. Вернее – тот, кто в нем появлялся.  
Каждый вечер после того времени, когда во всех приличных домах принято ужинать, на белоснежную подушечку на подоконнике снисходил изящный черный шотландский котик. Он укладывался идеальной баранкой и созерцал мир взглядом царствующей императрицы. В желтых глазах отражался свет фонарей.  
Сильвэйн полагал, что нет лучшего зрелища на свете, чем наблюдать за отдыхающим после трапезы Феликсом. Правда, на него – одного из лучших котов двора, победителя множества драк, властелина мусорных баков всего квартала – черный котик обращал внимания не меньше, чем на растущее по соседству дерево. Ладно, об дерево он хоть иногда точил когти.  
Пришлось принимать меры. Для начала Сильвэйн принес самую крупную и вкусную крысу из тех, что водились в подвале таверны по соседству. Чтобы ее поймать, ему пришлось всю ночь караулить, затаившись между пивных бочек. И еще хозяин таверны огрел сапогом. Но теперь крысу принесли и торжественно выложили под окном, привлекая внимание Феликса коротким, но весьма хвастливым мявом.  
Черный котик выразительно поморщился, словно ему предложили тухлую рыбу, и отвернулся попой. Дар явно не произвел впечатления.  
В следующий раз Сильвэйн устроил драку прямо на крышках мусорных баков. Спровоцировав одноглазого матерого кота из соседнего квартала и его приятелей, он отважно боролся с ними за лучшее место во дворе, и вышел победителем. Правда, повернув поцарапанный нос в сторону заветного окна, снова с грустью убедился в том, что предмет его воздыханий сладко спит, не обращая внимания на происходящее.  
Что же... рыжий не сдавался. За следующую неделю он принес свежую рыбину с рынка (вырванную из рук торговца), палку копченой колбасы (стыренную из корзинки королевского повара) и даже один свежий финик (просто потому, что слышал, как кто-то сказал, что эта вещь редкая и деликатесная). Увы, все подношения так и остались лежать на траве под окном, пока их не выбросил садовник. Черный красавец с желтыми глазами не обращал на происходящее никакого внимания.  
Некоторое время Сильвэйн прибывал в состоянии растерянности. С едой явно вышла промашка. И тут его осенило: конечно же, сердце Феликса не устоит перед дорогим украшением. В центре города была ювелирная лавка, в которой продавались красивые ошейники с разнообразными подвесками. И один знакомый знал, как пробраться в эту лавку. Рыжий отправился за добычей.

Феликс, надо отметить, слепым и глухим не был. Наблюдая из-под ресниц за разворачивающейся под окнами каждый вечер драмой, когда рыжий с грацией небольшого бегемота «крался» вдоль забора, чтобы оставить в траве очередной съедобный предмет, он недоумевал – неужели, тот думает, что здесь не найдут его заначку? Разумеется, садовник каждое утро прибирал двор. Но вечером все повторялось снова.  
Тем не менее, к прогулкам Сильвэйна через дыру в заборе черный котик успел привыкнуть, и теперь каждый вечер спешил занять удобную наблюдательную позицию, дабы не пропустить очередное представление. Иногда оно сопровождалось совершенно типичной дворовой дракой, и Феликс удивлялся снова – кто же ставил этому рыжему удар левой лапой? Надо вот так прижаться к земле, слиться с ней, спрятать уши, а потом уж прыгать.  
А в один вечер рыжий не пришел. Феликс напрасно принимал на подушке самые выгодные свои позы. Не было ни драки за забором, ни странной еды в траве. Только ветер и далекий шум таверны где-то в городе. А потом начал накрапывать дождь, на улице потух фонарь, и беспокойство черного котика усилилось. Он переминался с лапы на лапу, всматриваясь в темноту с нарастающей тревогой. Но еще через полчаса спрыгнул с подоконника, собираясь все-таки возвращаться в теплую гостиную, и в этот момент раздался раздирающий душу скрежет когтей по дереву.  
А затем в окне появилось рыжее драное ухо. 

Зажимая в зубах бант, на котором покачивалась небольшая картонная коробочка с драгоценной подвеской внутри, Сильвэйн вскарабкался сперва по дереву рядом с особняком, а после – совершил головокружительный прыжок в сторону окна, чуть было не стоивший ему жизни. К счастью, в последний момент он успел зацепиться лапами за подоконник. А потом его ухватили зубами за шкирку, втягивая внутрь.  
Феликс смотрел сердито, но, кажется, не зло. В желтых глазах медленно утихала тревога, но нарастало яростное возмущение. Он пихнул рыжего лапой в плечо, требуя объяснений. А затем увидел яркую ленту, обхватывающую коробочку. И сел ровно.  
Оглушительно чихнув, Сильвэйн положил коробочку с подарком на пол между ними. И придвинул ее носом к черному котику. С рыжего стекала вода, он был основательно грязный после путешествий по ночным дворам и мокрым деревьям, но вид имел исключительно влюбленно-придурковатый. Феликс душераздирающе вздохнул. Подошел, садясь рядом и принимаясь вылизывать рыжее ухо.  
Сильвэйн был счастлив. Он теперь точно знал, что путь к сердцам черных котиков лежит через дорогие украшения. Черный котик, впрочем, тоже был всем доволен: у него теперь был рыжий и совершенно очаровательная картонная коробочка, с которой можно играть с утра до ночи.


End file.
